


Death Coach

by Penstri



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hurt Gabriel, M/M, POV Sam Winchester, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 20:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7121437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penstri/pseuds/Penstri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>after a small argument, Gabriel decides to take out a small revenge on Sam by sending him back to the year 1875, where Sam suddenly stumbles soon a case.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death Coach

**Author's Note:**

> This was for a Big Bang challenge on Fanfic Amino app.   
> My Beta was a lovely fellow with the user name of Field Marshal Zykes Xander.

Sam knew he better than to tell the candy loving Ex-Trickster, that he shouldn't be eating so much of the sugary candy, and that it looked like he was gaining so weight from the sudden increased intake. He just didn't know how mad the Archangel really was. Till It was his turn to go on a supply run into town. His mind drifting back to the small Fight, well not fight.. Just his stupid words and the hurt look on the angels face. 

~~~~~~~~ 

Sam had returned from another successful hunt, he was tired so he decided to head to early. But upon entering his room, he found Gabriel occupying the the middle of his bed. There was piles of candy wrappers littering the bed, and off the edge of the bed. The television was blaring some Show from Netflix. 

Gabriel upon seeing Sam in the doorway say up in been, causing an avalanche of wrappers falling to the floor. He smiled. 

"Sam! You're back!" he bounced on the bed a bit, more wrappers falling to the floor. 

"Gabriel, you think.. you're overdoing it with the Candy.. Have you even left the room since I left for that hunt?" he asked as he stepped further into the room and dropped his bag. 

"No, but.. " Gabriel looked down at the mess. "I guess I should of cleaned a bit eh." 

Sam just shook his head, as he watch the Trickster snap his fingers and all the wrappers just vanish. "You know, Gabe.. You could really slow down on all the sweets, I think you may of gained some weight." He knew he was in trouble the moment it left his lips, if not then.. but the look of hurt on the Angels face as his face contorted to anger before he snapped, and he was gone. Leaving Sam alone. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

He was just about to turn off onto the main road into town, when there was a sudden flutter of wings. Looking into the Rear view mirror. Sam noticed an Angry Tawny-Haired Angel sitting with a lollipop resting between his lips. 

"Oh, Uh.. hey Gabe.. " he spoke, his face pulling in sudden concern. 

He was about ready to apologize to the Angel. when his lips upturned into a smile, and he raised his hand and waved goodbye slowly. His fingers curling down against his palm, as he quickly turned the hand to the side, and snapped his fingers. 

That was the last thing that Sam remember seeing before a sudden nauseating pull over took him, his world blurred to a mass of colors. Then Darkness. 

The first thing he noticed when he came too, was he was cold, and wet. Lifting his head he groaned as his hair slipped into his vision. Pulling hand hand to move his mess of hair.. he realized he wasn't anywhere he recognized. Then again it was a forested area.

Getting to his knees he began to brush off his shirt, before quickly getting to his feet. He needed to find the way out of the forest.. he wasn't sure what lived here.. or where his Angel had sent him. He turned around and nearly fell over, when walked right into the very being that had put him here. He stumbled back and managed to catch himself. 

"Gabriel, what the hell!" He said, slightly angry. 

"this is your fault Samsquatch.." he said his lips still down turned in a frown. 

"Where the hell am I!" he stepped forward his head tilting down to keep the other in view, but in a blink of an eye the angel was gone. 

"Not where, Sam.. but when." his frown slowly replaced by a smile of mischievousness. 

"What do you mean..When.." his eyebrows suddenly pulling together. "When am I then?" 

Gabriel just shrugged as wiggled his eyebrows and pressed a lollipop between his lips. He waved in the same fashion had he had earlier; as he crossed his arms and double snapped, and the Angel was gone.

He had to find where the hell he was, and find a way back.. there had to be, or maybe if he behaved long enough the Angel would retrieve him. Wait, Maybe Castiel could get him.. No, he was far too busy with Heaven things. So slowly he began his trek through the forest. 

As the day went on, the temperature began to climb. He had shed his jacket, and second layer, he was beginning to feel dizzy, and had to sit down on several occasions. Having been stranded out in the middle of nowhere, without knowing where he was... it wasn't the Archangels best idea. Finally after hours of walking he stumbled into a small town sweat soaking his thin t-shirt he wore. 

All he could think when he stumbled into the small town, and all but collapsed into a shady area beneath the overhang of a building as the black spots that began to dancing across his vision swallowed him; Was 'Oh god the wild west...again.'

The next thing he remembers, we he begins to come around was he was lying somewhere hard yet soft at the same time. Was that even possible. One thing he was well aware of was his head was pounding, opening his eyes he was glad for the dark that met him. as he sat up, the bed beneath him squeaked and groaned under his weight. 

now the only thing he had to find out was.. where, and when the hell was he. Slowly pushing himself up to throw his feet of the edge of the bed he leaned forward with a soft groan, he felt like he's been in the cage with Lucifer again. Suddenly the door opens and the room is filled with a soft light. 

"Well, I thought I heard ya awake." Came a soft southern accent. 

"Oh, yeah.. " He wasn't too sure what to say.. 

It's not like I could come out and say 'Yeah, sorry My Angelic boyfriend decided to throw me back in time with his powers.' He looked down, and was glad he was still in his clothing. He moved to stand but the lady moved forward and pressed him back into the bed. 

"I wouldn't do too much moving, You were out in that heat quite a long time.. " she smiled as she set the lamp on the bedside table. 

"Yeah, I got lost.. Can you tell me where I am?" his face pulled into a look of concern.

"Yeah, you're in the small town of Bonanza, Oregon Darling." she smiled as she laid the back of her hand against his forehead. "The Doctor will be around in the morning to check on you.. But i think you're going to be just fine." 

Sam smiled, as he tilted his head towards the window, as he heard a strange noise. In sounded like a wagon, but would they be out this late. "What's that?" he asked turning back. his face pulling in concern again at the fear clearly showing in the woman's face. 

"I-It's nothing, just go to sleep.. Mornings jus' right round the corner." She quickly picked up the lantern and was out the door in a matter of seconds. Casting Sam again in the Darkness. Standing up from the bed, he made his way across the wooden floor to look out the window, which had a good view of the road, but he frowned when He didn't see anything on the dusty dirt way. 

Sam had pulled a chair over to continue to watch out the window encase he seen anything, but after a while of sitting there, he began to feel the pulls of sleep as, he shook his head to clear it.

The next thing Sam remembers, is waking up in the chair. He groaned as his hand moved to run his stiff neck. He didn't think he was that tired. Squinting a bit against the early morning sun, something up the street caught his attention. 

Moving to stand up from the chair he press his face to the window to see if he could get a better look, but to no avail. Moving towards the door to the room he was caught by surprise when the young lady from the night before walked into the room unannounced. 

This caused Sam to jump back away from the door and reach for his gun. Patting the back of his pants he came up empty.. he was sure he had it before..

"morning to you too." Came a voice that pulled him from his thoughts.

"Morning...do you happen to know-" the rest of his sentence cut off by his gun swinging from the girl's finger. 

Racing forward he gripped his gun, and pulled it away, before storing it in the back of his pants again. He gave her a once over.. She was fairly pretty, her dark brown hair was hanging loosely around her shoulders as she moved further into the room, her eye color was hard to decipher in the faint light that flooded the room. she wore a simple white button up blouse, that was tucked neatly into a cerulean skirt. 

"hey, um..." He realized he didn't even know her name.

"oh, where are my manners. I'm Jessica Savage, but you can call me Jess." She spoke, a small smile lighting up her face. 

"Jess, I'm.. " he stopped, Suddenly reminded of Jessica all those years ago. Despite the Fact his was with Gabriel now It was still painful. his face dropped suddenly, before he shook his head of the thoughts. "Sorry, I once knew someone named Jessica. My name's Samuel Tripp. Hey do you happen to have the date as well?" 

"Well Samuel, Today is May 21, 1875... But you were saying something a moment ago?" She asked her smile dropping a fraction, at the mention of the other Jessica, it was like He said it as though she wasn't around any longer. 

"oh, yeah.. do you know what happened up the street?" He asked pointing to the window, but inside he tried to pull up any information he knew of the time period.. but he couldn't think of much. 

"Oh, you saw that.. yeah it's another unexpected death, not that too many around here were worried about this one.. the guy was a mess." She said as she turned to the window.

"what do you mean... Another? Have there been more like it?" Sam's face pulled in with concern, and what only could be described as interest. 

"yeah, We seem to have a Death every few days.. I'm starting to believe some sickness is going around." She said absentmindedly wiping her hands against the side of her dress like it would be ridded of any kind of germs. 

"That, sounds awful.. Mind if I could go give them a hand.. " He ask as he looked out the window again. 

"Oh, yeah.. you can." She moved out of the way and let him pass. 

Sam had made his way out to the street, as he headed up towards the crowd of people still standing around. Once he stepped behind a thinner area of them as he looked down at what they were staring it. There was a few people breaking off from the group, from disinterest as he was able to make his way to the front. 

"Hey, What happened?" he asked the Doctor that was still kneeling beside the body. 

"Nothing, don't worry about it.. Hey Clyde, Help me get this Body back to my office will ya." The doctor stood, and grabbed the corpse under the shoulders, as the Clyde fellow grabbed his feet. Together they made their way across the street, and into one of the buildings. 

Sam followed at a short pace behind the two, as they entered the building. He looked around as the two ahead of them stopped.. The doctor looking right at him, his face pulled in anger. 

"I told you boy it's nothing, now get lost!" He barked at Sam. 

"Whoa there.. I'm a sheriff from down south.. I'm pretty sure I'm obliged to know what's going on here." He stepped forward, knowing he didn't have a badge. "I heard the Sheriff in this town Died last week." 

"You ain't lookin' like no Sheriff.. You like look like you're one of them city folks." This time is was Clyde who spoke. 

"Fine, You got me.. I just traveled all this way to off some assistance, I'm studying to be a Doctor.. and I was told of a sudden Pandemic, some kind of sickness in the area.. I just came over.. to get first hand experience." Sam lied, as he held his hands in the air to show he was no harm. 

"Boy, there's really nothing here for you too see.. but.. I guess we could use an extra set of hands, The names William Snyder." The doctor spoke. "I'd shake your hand.. but Its kind of full. 

"No! That's quite alright, My names Samuel " Sam said as he really didn't want to shake his hand..as he cringes internally. personal hygiene was something he couldn't live without. 

After another moment or so, they finally got the Body to an examiner's table. While the Doctor's back was turned, Sam leaned over the body for a quick inspection. He leaned in when he noticed a Glob of back fluid coming from the Bodies, ear. He had see this fluid before.. 

Great, just great.. He was dealing with a 18th century pissed off spirit. quickly he straightened back up before Doctor Snyder could turn around and catch him.. But what he didn't realize was the doctor was already watching him, when he leaned back up. 

"Ya look like ya never done saw a body before boy." He said with a raised eyebrow, is much skepticism that Sam was studying in the medical profession. 

"No, I've seen my fair share.. " he said it was the most truthful thing he has spoke so far. 

Later that night Sam sat in the room Jessica was so kindly letting him use before he left town. He let out a frustrated groan.. how the hell was he going to go about researching.. or finding any information at all about this spirit. He dropped in the bed with an unsettling creak. Lifting his head back up he looked across the room, before letting his head drop back into the bed his hand pressed firmly to his face. 

"I wish Dean was here." He whispered into the empty room.It was true, Dean would know how to go about this better than he would, he was obsessed with the era. With a sigh he drifted off into a light sleep. 

He wasn't too sure how much long he had been asleep, but he jumped awake from a noise just outside of the house. Quickly jumped up from the bed quickly, nearly tripping over his shoes in the process as he gets to the window in time to see an eerie looking Stagecoach stop in front of the house. 

The next thing he hears screaming of a female i another area of the house. "Jessica!" he whispered to himself as he took off out of the room, down the small hallway, and stopped. Right in front of him was the very thing he was soon to be hunting, dragging Jessica by her long brown hair. 

"Where do you think you're going with her?" he spoke angrily. 

The man stopped and turned to Sam, staring at him a moment. His eyes unfocused as though he couldn't see him there. The tunic he was was tattered and dirty, and pants were about the same shape... but being a medium the dirt wasn't as noticeable. His hair came to just above his shoulders and was matted with dirt, and what looked like blood. 

"Yeah, that's right I'm talking to you ugly." He took a line from Dean's book when the thing started turning back. 

The ghostly man disappeared, and reappeared behind Sam, before he had to react he was thrown across the room, as he hit the wall and dropped down onto a table that broke beneath his weight, and for of his fall.

Quickly shaking it off, as he gets to his feet, in time to grab the nearest object, and toss it at the ghost. which disappeared. Leaving Jessica unconscious on the floor. Right as he got to her, the front door burst open, and several men with their guns drawn. 

"Get away from her you scuzz ball!" One of the men yelled. 

Sam instantly stepped back, as he lifted his arms in the air, as the other man came forward to crouch down next to Jessica, and pressed his fingers to her neck to check her pulse. before turning around to nod to his friend. 

"I knew you were bad news the moment this little lady wanted to care for your carcass." the man in the doorway moved forward, and pressed his gun into Sam's back. "Start moving." 

"Wait, I didn't do anything! I swear.. I was just protecting her!" Sam knew arguing was just wasted breath... but it didn't stop him trying. 

"Yeah, Likely story boy!" the man with the gun on his back spoke. 

Sam knew with the gun so close to his back he could easily turn and disarm him with one quick movement, but there were two.. it was better to be safe than sorry. "So, you're not even going to listen to my side of the story?" he tried once more. 

"Nope." The other said, his lips pressing together as he popped on the P.

The other man stood up, and lifted Jessica up bridal style, motioning for his friend to take same away as he would take care of the girl. When Sam felt the jab of the gun to his back he began to walk, knowing once they were far enough away he could disarm the man, and escape.. but how would he.. get rid the ghost. 

"These deaths, they're not some pandemic of illness.. I know what it really is!" he tried one last hope. 

"Oh yeah, and what is it that's going on?" He asked, there was slight interest in his voice.

"It's a ghost, a very pissed off one! I know how to stop it, and the killings and your little town could be left in peace." He spoke quickly, nearly sighing when he felt the gun drop. 

"So you're telling me, that some spirits going around murdering people in the town?" he all but bursts out laughing, his gun going lax in his hand as he bent forward his palms pressed against his thighs.

"that's a darn good one boy, ya neatly got me" he spoke once he sobered enough to continue moving Sam along. "Boy there ain't no such things as dem dere ghosts. Now get ta movin' before I get ta shootin'."

Sam reluctantly continued walking along the. His feet dragging as he kicked up dust, as he tried to buy himself some time before they tossed him into jail for some crime he didn't commit. His sudden stop, caused the male behind him to crash into his back and topple over on his but. 

"Hey what gives boy!" The man said, as he reached around for his gun in the bare moonlight. 

"Hush!" Sam said, he heard something.. 

Sure enough, the rickety old Stage coach comes barreling around the corner at full speed right at them, the horses pulling looked straight from a nightmare. Sam jumped quickly into action grabbing the man by the collar and hauled him out of the way, as the coach stormed past the place they were just standing. 

Sam looked over at the man, to ask if he was ok.. but the Coach came to a sudden halting stop just up the road way. He looked around for anything that could protect them, as he pushed the man behind him. Using himself as a barrier, knowing he had to keep him safe. Finally his eyes landed on the others gun, just on the ground ahead of him. 

"Hey, What kind of ammo you got in your gun?" It was a long shot.. but hopefully it as Iron. 

"...Uh, It's a new Iron.. something or rather, What's going on boy?" He said as he cowered behind Sam. 

"Remember the ghost I was telling you about.. Yeah, Stay here." Sam commanded him. 

Before Sam had a chance to dive to the gun, the spirit appeared in front of Sam. Sam tried to get the spectral man to turn with him as he moved.. but his eye were on the man behind him.. Like it was his intentional target. Sam's face pulled in, as is thoughts raced... then bingo.. The man had to of had something to do with his death. 

While the Ghost was preoccupied, with the stare down with the other man he to his chance and went for the the gun. He dove for the gun, and quickly shot the ghost which disappeared in a black smokey cloud. The Coach disappeared as well. Sam looked at the man from the ground. 

"hey man, you ok?" but the others face looked white, but it was hard to tell in the faint moonlight. 

"T-That's impossible.." he vision dropped to Sam

Sam slowly got to his feet as he looked at the man. "What's Impossible?" He face pulled in confused manner, with was similar to the rest of his faces. 

"T-that.. was Adam Greene... It can't be.. He's dead." He looked to where the Coach sat.. There was no trace of it left, as he would've never believed it had he not just seen it with his own eyes. 

"Wait, do you know where he's buried?" Sam asked looking to the side. 

"yeah... why?" He cocked his head to the side. 

"This is going to sound strange.. My name's Sam Winchester I'm from the Future, and I'm what's known as a Hunter.. I basically hunt monsters like that one." He said as he handed the others gun back over to man. 

"Well I'm sure if I hadn't just seen that.. this would be harder to believe.. The name's Lorne Cartwright." He said as he extended his hand to Sam. 

"So, before we go dig this guy up.. we need a few things.. Can you get fuel.. and salt?" knowing it was a bit sudden to ask such a thing.. but he wasn't too worried.

"yeah, I think I can." Lorne spoke, he looked a mix of excitement, and scared out of his mind. 

"Alright, let's go get this stuff.. and head out to where he's buried." Sam said looking around. 

It had been a half an hour later It found both Sam, and Lorne at a half dug up Grave. This was a lot more tough than he thought.. The ground was not the easiest thing to dig through. He was sitting on the side taking a break, as he wiped his forehead with the back of his hand. 

"Wow, I thought This was hard where I'm from." Sam said his breath coming out in harsh pants. 

"Well boy better get used to this.. It the same everywhere." He said as he leaned down and shoved a small amount of dirt from the hardened ground. 

"Well hopefully I don't stay too much longer." He said as he stood up, but was sent flying back against a tree nearby. Black spots began to swim in his vision, he quickly shook his head to clear his vision. Lurching forward he had enough time to the spirit throwing Lorne into the Coach. 

"LORNE!" he yelled as he failed to reach him in time. "Damn-it!" he picked up the shovel, and began to dig like a man possessed.. Hoping that Lorne would still be alive. 

Finally what felt like hours later, he hit pay dirt when the shovel hit against a wooden coffin. Quickly he tried to pull it open, but it was nailed shut. Quickly he grabbed the shovel and brought it down against the top of the coffin, then pulling the broken and splintered wood away. 

Jumping from the hole he grabbed the Fuel, and dumped it on the bones, then repeating with the same with the salt. pulling matches from his back pocket, he stuck one and let it drop on the bones. 

As the fire burst into life growing hotter, his vision began to fade slowly to black. He knew.. at that moment Gabriel had him. 

Once his vision cleared back to normal he looked around only to find himself back in the impala, waiting to turn off into the road.. and head for town.


End file.
